The Lost Agent
| image = Vol. 49 Lost Agent Cover.png | caption = Okładka tomu | poem = "I wonder can I carry on with the speed of the world without you in it." | releaseJa = 21 kwietnia 2011 | isbnJa = 978-4-08-870186-8Bleach 49 (Japośki). Shueisha. | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 424. The Lost Agent 425. A Day Without Melodies 426. The Starter2 427. A Delicious Dissonance 428. The Known 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION2 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION3 432. The Soul Pantheism | chapterEn = | cover = Ichigo Kurosaki | image2 = | caption2 = }} Zaginiony Agent jest czterdziestym dziewiątym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Wszystkie gwiazdy Bleacha Rozdziały 424. Zaginiony Agent W końcu w normalnym życiu, o którym zawsze marzył, Ichigo spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen (wspomnienie) #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Uryū Ishida #Kūgo Ginjō Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 343: Uczeń 3 klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział! 425. Dzień bez melodii Podczas gdy Ichigo jest bardzo poszukiwany przez kluby sportowe, gang pojawia się w jego szkole, szukając go. Streszczenie Występujące postacie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Satoda #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Obuta #Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 343: Uczeń 3 klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział! 426. Starter2 Ichigo i Uryū pobili niektórych przestępców, jednak bójka nagle się kończy, kiedy Kurosaki zostaje porwany przez swojego szefa. Streszczenie Występujące postacie #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Obuta #Yokochini #Ikumi Unagiya #Kaoru Unagiya #Kūgo Ginjō Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 427. Wyborny rozdźwięk The stranger wants the Unagiya Shop to investigate Isshin. Karin goes to the Sklep Urahary. Streszczenie Występujące postacie #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Kūgo Ginjō #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikumi Unagiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Isshin Kurosaki (fotografia) #Kisuke Urahara #Karin Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 428. Znany Karin visits Urahara's shop to purchase Plus-repelling supplies, only to be seen by Ichigo. Streszczenie Występujące postacie #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Ikumi Unagiya #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Ururu Tsumugiya #Kisuke Urahara #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 429. Witamy na naszej EGZEKUCJI Orihime tries to get information from Ichigo while Uryū chases a mysterious man. Streszczenie Występujące postacie # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Shūkurō Tsukishima Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 430. Witamy na naszej EGZEKUCJI2 Ryūken Ishida brings Orihime up to speed. Ichigo makes a move derived of frustration. Streszczenie Występujące postacie # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sora Inoue (fotografia) # Enraku # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ryūken Ishida # Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 345: Uryū zaatakowany! Przyjaciele w niebezpieczeństwie! 431. Witamy na naszej EGZEKUCJI3 Ichigo makes contact with 'Xcution' at their headquarters. Streszczenie Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Orihime Inoue # Ryūken Ishida (wspomnienie) # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Yukio # Jackie Tristan 432. Panteizm duszy Kūgo demonstrates his ability, Fullbring. Riruka brings an acquaintance of Ichigo's to Xcution's hideout. Streszczenie Występujące postacie #Riruka Dokugamine #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yasutora Sado Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Tomy